Kami Must Really Hate Me
by nakhodchivost
Summary: Life as a Whispered is never easy, we can be considered cursed even for having such a rotten luck.  A collection of scenes with Full Metal Panic characters. Use the same characters as my previous story For Love and each chapter can be read independently


It has been years since I last write a decent fanfiction so I figure I tried to write something short to practice. Each chapter should not be related to one another story wise but the characters will probably remain the same.

== Begin Story ==

As I slowly regain consciousness, my senses come alive one by one. First came sound, soft and rhythmic beeping and sucking noise. Then feeling came on my limbs. I felt that I am lying on a soft surface and decided to test my mobility.

Fingers twitch - check. Toes wiggle - no response there, oh yeah I forgot that I am supposed to be paralyzed from my waist down. What next then, let's try moving my hand. Said left limbs move a little before it stopped by some sort of restraint and so does the right one.

Now why am I being tied down ? Am I being kidnapped and held hostage ? Somehow the ambience noise sounded like a hospital, but somehow I cannot smell the usual odor associated with hospitals. I guess I would have to open my eyes to see my surroundings.

A twitch of my eyelid and very bright light assaulted my eyes. It took a few blinks and a few seconds of rest in between to adjust my vision before white ceilings come into view. Inch by inch I turned my head sideways taking note of the IV stand, monitors and curtains.

So I am still in a hospital, I breathed in relief. Did something happen ? I racked my brain trying to remember what I do last. I remember pain and blood but the details were hazy. As I try to figure out what is happening, the curtain opened revealing a middle aged nurse.

"Ah, you're awake" she said in a mildly surprised tone. "I'll go and get the doctor then" she added and promptly disappear before I get to ask my question.

I tested my limbs while waiting for her to come back. Both hands were tied with a short restraint allowing for minimal movement. Further inspection was interrupted by the arrival of said doctor and nurse. Efficiently he whipped out his stethoscope and started his inspection, shining light onto my eyes and touching as well as probing various parts of my body.

"Would you like a drink ?" the nurse distracted my attention form the doctor's inspection.

Suddenly realizing how parched my throat felt, I nodded in reply. Out of nowhere she produced a mineral bottle, opened it and inserted a straw into it. I lifted my head in anticipation but instead of moving the bottle nearer the nurse reached behind my head and plucked a mask that somehow covered my mouth and nose without me realizing it. Immediately I took a deep breath, taking a lung full of antiseptic air.

"Take small sips" the nurse instructed as she place the bottle near my mouth with its straw on my lips. "Slowly" she added as she notice me trying to gulped it down.

Tentatively I took a sip, then another and a last one before resting back my head. Letting out a relief sigh I roam my gaze to search for the doctor. Has he finished his inspection yet ?

"Everything seemed to be normal" the doctor's face suddenly popped into view. Seeing my puzzled looked he frowned, "You're lucky to made it alive, some people said that you must be immortal since you're able to cheat death twice"

Somehow his response doesn't made sense to me. But I decided to change the topic and lifted my right hand as far as I could, giving the restraint a few weak tug to emphasis my meaning.

Noticing what I wanted, the doctor gave an apologetic smile. "I am sorry but we have to ensure that you won't try to kill yourself again"

"Suicide ?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"You do remember slitting your wrist with a fruit knife do you ?" the doctor asked gently. Seeing my weak head shake in denial he sighed, "It will probably came back sometime in the future". "Bertha was severely reprimanded because she has left that knife by your bed when she got the emergency" he nodded toward the nurse who looked down in shame.

"Please don't do such a stupid thing after the effort we took to keep you alive" the nurse chimed in.

Having no idea on how to reply to such plead, I closed my eyes hoping to get some quality time alone. Luckily both of them catch my unspoken gesture.

"Have some rest, Tessa" the doctor patted my arm before his footsteps seemed to echo away along with his whispered instruction to the nurse.

Hearing the click of closing door, I opened my eyes to find an empty room. "Why ..." I croaked before closing my eyes and try to return to dream land.

== End Story ==

So, what do you guys think ? Bad or good do let me know.


End file.
